


his scientist

by electric_stydiax



Series: Flashvibe Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Iris doesn't die in a literal sense, Kinda?, M/M, Mental Coercion, Reverb does things out of love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Reverb would turn himself in for this man, this sweet untainted man. There's only one issue with that, and that's his wife.He would take a bullet for him but his scientist, he would have to change everything for his scientist.





	his scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Reverb doesn't become good immediately, but he does change for Barry's sake, so its not a typical happy ending. However, it is a slightly unresolved ending.

Reverb had a mission in mind, and it was going fine until he showed up bumbling out nowhere.  
He’ll openly admit that he can't resist a cute man but, this man was off limits for a myriad of reasons. The top one being he's married to Detective West.  
He would even turn himself in for a glimpse, but not if it meant a bullet up his neck. So Reverb watched from afar, knowing he couldn't even pursue the meek scientist ever. 

So he plotted and destroyed everything around him. He started with jewelry stores, taking pieces that made his scientists brown eyes glow. After that, he broke into ARGUS for heavy duty weapons made with utonium and dwarf star.

If he can't be with me as I am, he thought, then I'll simply change a few details about the universe so isn't with her. His lackluster logic was clouded by the fact that he was darkness and his scientist was pure light. With that thought lying in his mind, he built and built until he created a something so powerful where he could have what he wanted and protect his scientist. 

 

It started with a small package on his desk, and Barry was so confused. Iris never brought gifts to him at work and he never took packages at work.  
His curiosity got him, and he opened the box up to find some jewelry and a note. Wear me on your finger, and there was a ring. It was a simple band of silver laced with emeralds around the knuckle.  
Wear me on your neck, down your shirt. The locket in the box was delicate and dainty in a strange way that spoke to him. He placed it around his neck and down past his collared shirt. After that, everything felt blurry and incoherent. 

 

Reverb had finished at last, a machine that warped the city in his image but protected the scientist, his scientist so that he never lost his light. A flick of a switch and everything, except his scientist would change forever. He could protect him and she would be with fire. The city would glow under his power and he would have his scientist too.  
He flipped the switch, and the chaos began.

When Barry Allen woke up the next morning, he woke up in a room made for a royal. When he tried to move, he couldn't budge. “Why can't I move?” After a bit of wiggling and squirming, he turned and saw why. The most beautiful man had him a cuddle grip and would not let go. “good morning, but I have to go pee.” “No, you're warm and I've waited too long to hold you like this again. Please don't go.” “But I have to go pee.” 

 

“I'll Carry you then, just don't leave me again.” Barry turned to his, lover, bedmate and sighed. “Take me to the bathroom please?” It felt like forever, but in a moment he was in the god-like arms of his companion. “You needing to pee isn't the only reason you wanted to go to the toilet huh?” Barry could do nothing but blush strongly. “Go ahead and pee, but I'll help with your other issue later.”

Barry, who really only remembered warmth from this man, his lover as far as he's concerned chose something else.

“Why don't you come inside? Help me now? Fuck me anyway you want? I'll let you do whatever you want, as long as you stay.” 

How could his god say no?


End file.
